Rhythm emotion
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: I remember one time that she was really pissed off at something and decided to take it out on the devices and I showed up, she charged up for a big beam and released it. I was being a smart ass and shouted while pointing behind her, she was in front of me
1. Rhythm emotion

****

By: Dreamer

"Rhythm Emotion."

****

I just feel Rhythm Emotion, the beat of my heart connected to yours so far away

I don't care if I'm hurt anymore, without

It's kinda of hard to believe, but I got into a fight with Gabe. I told him that he was so far up my ass that I couldn't take a piss without him knowing. I later told mom this and she laughed. She told me that he's always been like that. It's only gotten worse since Bakuryu and I have hooked up. After I started to think about it she was right. I sighed and turned on Kenji's stereo in our room. It started blaring something, I really didn't care. I just trying to get some naptime and I couldn't get any, so I started thinking. Which isn't really good for my health... so some head bangin' music might work... damn, it doesn't.

Later I was called down from our room for dinner. I eat my dinner quietly while Kenji filled in with talking, Duo would then back her up. For some reason, I really didn't feel like talking, I actually had nothing to say. After I was finished I looked to all the parents, curtsey thing.

"May I be excused?" I asked, something that attending formal balls and the like instilled themselves in me. It's habit that I ask to leave the table every time.

My father nods his head to me after flashing me his approval smile. I held back urge to roll my eyes at him. I cleared my space and when I was done I walked to my mother and whispered into her ear.

"Is it okay that I go and train... _alone_?" I asked, knowing damn well that Bakuryu and Cloud could hear me.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. "You really haven't been seen all day and haven't spoke a word at dinner."

"I'm just a little out of it, that's all... _honest_. Some training will do me some good. This rain spell we've had for the last few days has sucked me dry of my energy. I don't care if it's night, while the cat is away... I'll play for a while."

"Just be careful. I don't want you to stay out too late... because _I_ don't want you chewing Gabe out."

"But its _so_ much fun!" I said out loud and we both laughed at this.

I dashed out of the house and went through the woods splashing and skidding through the mud puddles. It relaxes me and I **love** to play out in the moonlight. When I got that out of my system, I began training. Various kicks and punches led to me trying to control the way my energy went. I eventually went out to the cave and got something that my mom made, she hasn't named it yet just like her to put something like that off. What it does is it will reflect my energy beams right back at me. Then after some time it will start reflect the energy beams back and forth to confuse you and then hit you when you least expect it. It's always been loads of fun watching Kenji go at this.

I remember one time that she was really pissed off at something and decided to take it out on the devices and I showed up, she charged up for a big beam and released it. I was being a smart ass and shouted while pointing behind her, she was in front of me... I told her that Gabe's ass was right behind her, with nothing on... she turned around and made a questionable sound... the beam hit her and she fell out of the sky and hit the ground. I started laughing to the point tears were rolling down my cheeks. She jumped up and started chasing me everywhere until Bakuryu stopped her with the help of Gabe.

It's something we both laugh about when the word _"ass,"_ is brought up. It's just something that will stick with us for the rest of our lives, no matter how much we change and fall apart.

I kept it up until I fell to the ground utterly exhausted. I was sweating so bad, _anyone_ could smell me from the better of a mile away. I sighed as I looked up at the moon and stars, I was at peace here. My heart is connected with Bakuryu's... not because I'm in love with him, I won't knock that... but he's the one that's keeping me training to be a stronger person.

I went to move my left arm and felt the pain of the deep gash I got there the other day. I got it the day that Bakuryu transformed for the first time. I had stepped in the way of him and his mother fighting, I couldn't stand to watch it happen... I had to do something, _anything_... I just felt helpless watching them fight. It didn't feel right for them to do that, so I stepped in the way of his mother's blast...

Bakuryu shielded me from the blast, or so I thought. What I've kept to myself is the fact that when he wrapped his clawed hands around me, he scrapped my left arm and left me with a deep wound. Nobody noticed it in all the commotion. Which is good. I can handle the pain if it means that Bakuryu doesn't find out.

If he knew that he caused me pain, he'd only push himself further away than what he has already. And I couldn't bare to lose him. But it's not the pain or the wound that bothers me at all. I don't care if I'm hurt anymore just as long as I can protect Bakuryu from going through another transformation is all I care about.

Call me selfish or whatever you want but it's the truth. As the rain started to fall again, my tears mixed in with the sweat and rain that covered my body.

I closed my eyes and welcomed the cool feeling that the rain brought. It was only a light shower and it put me to sleep. Something I haven't had since his transformation. I also welcomed this sleep with open arms.

Turing my eyes away, I want to live passionately

I want to hold you because you give me the strength to never give up

I tore my eyes away from my Preventer homework and looked at the clock. Eleven thirty at night and Aires still hasn't returned from her training. I looked back at Gabe to hear him snoring away over there on the bottom bunk of our bed. I so badly wanted to go over there and punch his face in so he'd stop snoring so damn loud. But I held back the urge to hit him and focused on sensing Aires.

Earlier, I had sensed a rising power then it fell... at the time I didn't think anything of it. How stupid of me. I quickly lowered my power level... one to that of a sleep person... and I disappeared out of the house. I perched myself on one of the highest points on the house and smelled the air. Damn rain. It was interfering with my scent.

"Stupid mutt, you're not going to find her that way..."

I turned around and to come face to face with Gabe.

"We'll have to do it the old fashion way," he said without looking at me. "Since we can't pick up on her power level or for you _scent_... we'll have to split up and search from one end of the forest to the other. When she's found raise your power level just enough for the other to sense you."

I kept giving him the go-to-hell look but I knew that he was only trying to help. I spit my disgust for him at his feet and complied. I hated the fact that he called me a "mutt," but he'll pay dearly for that when the time comes.

Without even nodding my head at him I disappeared to the cave and walked into there. Despite the rain, I could smell that she had been here. But that was hours ago. I left and went running through the woods.

While running, I briefly looked to the sky as thunder lit it... I saw something flying in the air. Was that Aires? I kept running and made a jump into the air and flew as fast as I could to get to them.

When I got there, I smelt a faint trace of blood. But all that was in the sky that I saw was Vera's stupid little contraptions. They were only perfect for the beginners like Aires. I then looked down and saw Aires lying there.

I saw her there... my heart stopped in my chest and I did a freefall out of the sky and landed with a light touch to the Earth. I saw the wound on her left arm, that was the blood I smelt. I couldn't see how deep the wound was on her arm because she was wearing an armband to hide it. But her blood was coming out at the bottom. _"Why?"_ I thought. It came back to me in a painful flashback. I fell by her side knowing that I did it. I had caused her pain. It was my fault that she had to suffer. I so badly wanted to die for causing her pain.

I felt someone near me, I half open my eyes to see Bakuryu there. It looks like he's fighting with himself. I looked down and saw my watered-down blood on the grass. He now knows. I force myself up, every muscle in my body screaming in protest. I barely have the energy to move but I crawl up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and hold onto him like that.

"It's okay," I told him. "The pain will go away..."

He didn't say anything to me, I could tell that his face went blank like it normally would do. I felt that he was trying to push me away without physically doing it. He thinks by not talking to me, I'll just go away. But I won't. It'll take a lot to "just get rid of me." I weakly push him around to face me. I guess old habits die hard for him because he quickly turned around and he ended up holding me in his arms.

"I don't care that you hurt me, you weren't yourself, I've forgiven you..."

"How can you forgive a monster?" He snapped in a low voice.

"You're not a monster!" I snapped. "You're Bakuryu and there's nobody else that I could love more... if I lose you... I lose my strength that I've got. You're my strength and I don't want you to ever leave me!"

I buried my head into his chest. Everything I said was true. I meant every word for him too. But was that enough to get through to him? I don't know...

The mistakes and the pain guided me to one clear moment of light

I want to experience the present on my bare skin, I want to find more gentleness

I want to make you feel the truth of my passion with this kiss

I don't know why she cares so much for me like she does. But she made me see my mistakes and made me see the pain that I had caused for myself and her. More lighting lit the sky up and I looked down at her. I could tell that I was causing her a lot of pain right now by not talking to her. What can I tell her? I'm not good with words and she knows that. Maybe she just wants to be comforted by the one she loves. I wrapped my arms tighter around her small frame and pulled her closer to me. I looked into to her eyes for the longest time. Before I knew it, I was leaning down to kiss her...


	2. Just communication

****

By: Dreamer

"Just communication."

****

Just wild beat communication

While being pounded by rain

I held your damp shoulders to warm you

Everything just seemed to stop. Even time itself. After we broke our kiss I held her close as I picked her up, the rain had picked up its pace. And she was soaked to the bone. I raised my power level to the point where it would wake up our mothers. I didn't care, just as long as we didn't get sick. I disappeared and appeared back at in the kitchen where Kenji, Mom, and Vera had appeared as I showed up. Aires by this time was dead asleep in my arms.

"What's the meaning of this?" Vera asked rubbing her eyes. "You could raise the dead while powering up like that!"

Mom and Kenji said nothing, they were wide awake and saw why I had done what I did while Vera went on bitching that she needed her beauty sleep. I swear sometimes she can be so dense.

I then looked to the top of the stairs and Quatre standing there looking down at us. He came down the stairs and looked at Aires. His eyes widened as he saw the faint traces of blood that covered her shirt and arm.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"I did it," I said softly, "it happened when I transformed the other day... I was trying to protect her from my mother's energy beam..."

When Vera heard this, she came at me with a wagging finger. She was ready to give me a lecture. Quatre turned around and grabbed her finger then put it at her side. He knew her well enough. At least she knew when to stop too, well most of the time anyways.

Kenji came up to me and took Aires away. I started to follow her up the stairs and into the bedroom but Kenji punched at me long enough so she could shut the door. She was complaining that guys couldn't be in there because she was going to put Aires into some dry clothes and went on giving me a lecture through the door. Once she opened the door for me, she stopped her lecture that went in one ear and out the other.

Kenji also noticed that I wanted some alone time and she went off to make sure that Gabe made it back okay. I could care less but I'll at least put up with him for my sister's and Aires sake too.

Your fingers tremble - what are they seeking?

In broken speech tell me why you want this pain

You no longer seem so grown up as your pretences fade

I reached out to touch her face but my fingers trembled. I guess I'm afraid of hurting her again... I didn't seem to care that I carried her home, reality has hit. I'm sure of that much. But why does she want the pain of being with me? I'll only spend the rest of life hurting her...

"You look cute like that..."

I looked to Aires face, she was awake. And she was doing a lot better than when she first woke up. Maybe because she's out of the rain. I give her a questionable look.

"You look like a lost child when you let your guard down. Don't ever change that, okay?"

I was caught yet again. At least it was by her alone. If Kenji saw it, she'd never let me hear the end of it. I nod my head to her, agreeing that I won't change that part of me. It will continue to happen because it doesn't happen often.

I want to protect this image of you

Believe that love will change sadness to strength

Don't be afraid of anything

This is the first time that his guard was down and he does look like a little lost child. I don't want him to change that. No matter what. I also want him to know that our love will overcome our sadness and change it strength later on down the road. I reached out my hand and touched his hand that was still stretched out.

"Don't be afraid anymore... you don't have to... what if Gabe saw you like this?" I asked knowing that it pissed him off.

I know it's the wrong thing to do but it at least he lost his look of innocence and regained his look of steel. I hated doing that to him but it got him to look straight ahead and not to dwell on the past.

Because no one's going to take away the shared feelings of now, our youth

Until the far way dawn, I want to spend the night nestled close to you

She tugged on my hand and she kept it up until I was lying next to her, soaking wet. She used her feet and brought her heaviest blanket from the foot of the bed to wrap around us. She rested her head on my damp chest and fell asleep to my heart beat. I stayed with her until dawn and I left her... knowing my father, Trowa, he'd freak if he knew I was with Aires all night. Usually he makes sure we're up on time... I left just being on the safe side. I know that Aires knows this, its not the first night we've slept in each other's arms in the house. In the cave it's one thing but at the house... if they found out usually that results into trouble. And I mean a lot. Kenji got busted for that with Gabe. She was grounded for a whole month! But Mom stole her away throughout the month that she was grounded. Just to get her out before she went psycho on everyone.


	3. Pure heart

By: Dreamer

"Pure heart."

****

Straight on this long, continuing road

There is surely something to believe in

I walked through the forest knowing damn well that Bakuryu had already found Aires. He is always one step ahead of me, no matter what I do. For some reason my anger seemed to rise and it wouldn't go down. It felt like my muscles were expanding and I had a pain in my chest that wouldn't stop growing.

I fell to the ground holding onto my head. Finally the pressure became too much and I screamed out in pain. I looked down at my hands and my fingernails were longer...

after that everything's blank.

I couldn't believe it. Gabe can actually transform! He looks much like my Mom but deadlier. Nothing could stop him, not even me. He had started to attack Aires while she was distracted and I jumped in the way and he knocked me out of the way and straight through a tree. I was knocked out because of it.

__

"Seems I've got a challenge," I thought.

After Gabe hit my sister, Kenji, through a tree... I lost it. For the first time in my life I went after an enemy without weighing my options. He looked just like my mother when she was in this form, just a lot smaller. I'm thinking he's built for speed. I charged at him and started throwing punches at him and he returned every one of them, he dodged all of mine.

__

"Damn," I thought, again, _"he's good."_

I hated to compliment my enemy like that, but it was the truth. There's only one thing that I'm happy about right now. Kenji and Aires don't seem to be _"blessed,"_ with our curse. With him returning my punches and me not landing a single blow, it pissed me off to the point where I transformed.

I sensed their transformations. I felt Bakuryu's before I felt Gabe's. I warned Cloud and took off to stop them. When I got there, Bakuryu and Gabe were trading blow for blow. Punch, punch, kick, kick, energy blast. It went on until I was finally drug into the fight.

I forced myself to transform into the half I was like Bakuryu... I could at least control myself compared to them. I knew when to stop. Cloud then followed my lead when she showed up. We each grabbed our kids and held them there. Cloud was able to get Bakuryu to calm down before I could get Gabe too.

He was refusing to return to _"normal,"_ so I threw him literally as hard as I could at Cloud and threw her strongest beam at him. Her strongest one that wouldn't kill him. He fell to the ground... he barely had any scratches so that means that form drains him quickly of his energy. Which is good in some way and bad in others.

Like a traveler in the midst of the wind,

I have my eyes on the northern sky

About the only thing that I remembered was looking to the sky and seeing the sunset. Everyone else filled me in on what I went through and what I did. I couldn't believe them... I actually can transform? I don't believe them. But the evidence proves their story. But why don't I remember anything? It was so confusing that I looked to the sky and watched the stars fade away into the dawn. There was a slight breeze that calmed my spirit and I fell asleep by the tree that I knocked Kenji through...


End file.
